Blowtorch
"Fire is supposed to be our friend, but when we get careless with it, we find out just how ferocious an enemy it can be." BLOWTORCH might give you the impression that he is a pyrophobic person. Often, when he goes in to a new building, one of the first things he takes note are the nearest fire exits. Cigarette smoke irks him no end. And you can be rest assured that the smoke detector will always be in good working order. Make no mistake, he has no fear of fire. On the contrary, he has a huge respect for its power and strength. He continues to refine his knowledge in structural and chemical engineering to the point that he is perhaps the only person qualified for all military-issue flamethrowers, incendiary weapons and heat-projecting devices. He knows how to harness the power of flame to its potential. He knows this because he knows what's it like to be on the receiving end of the fire. BLOWTORCH is thoroughly familiar with all military incendiary devices and flame projection equipment. To BLOWTORCH, the use of fire in combat is a science that predates the bow and arrow. He’s a qualified expert in the M-7 flamethrower, M-16 rifle, and M-1911A1 auto pistol. He also has an annoying habit of checking every smoke detector he sees. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ever since he was a child growing up in Tampa, Florida, Blowtorch was fascinated by firefighting and fire safety. He became disgusted by cigarette smoke and is always concerned about escape routes wherever he goes. Some consider him to be paranoid, but he bases his feelings on an intimate knowledge of fire. Learning to control fire and harness its power was Blowtorch's interest when learning all about various incendiary weapons. In general, Blowtorch is wary of unnecessarily risky or dangerous situations. Blowtorch was one of the new members assigned to the G.I. Joe team after many of the original members of the team were taken off active duty. He first arrived at the Pit shortly before the celebration dedicating the rebuilt Joe headquarters. Blowtorch and Ripcord were taking an injured Spirit to buy natural healing remedies at the Staten Island Mall when they stumbled upon Cobra Crimson Guardsman Fred II and his family. A firefight and car chase followed, during which the Joes borrowed the delivery van owned by Candy, a woman in the guise of Bongo the Balloon Bear. The Cobras made their escape, but the Joes arrived back at the Pit with a van full of party balloons just in time for the Pit's re-dedication. In appreciation for "Bongo's" assistance, Blowtorch, Ripcord and Gung-Ho helped Candy deliver a van load of balloons to the Arbco Brothers Circus. Again, the Joes stumbled upon the Crimson Guard, but this time their were dozens of them, including the Crimson Guard commanders, Tomax and Xamot. While riding a roller-coaster, Gung-Ho and Blowtorch were fired on from below by the Cobras. When their car came to a stop, the two Joes appeared to be dead, but it was only a trick to lure the Cobras in so the Joes could get the drop on them. In the firefight that ensued, the Crimson Guardsmen were defeated, though Tomax and Xamot escaped. Following a lead on where the twin brothers had gone, a team of Joes including Blowtorch raided a house in Staten Island. They discovered Crimson Guard uniforms and equipment inside after a group of Cobra agenst escaped. The house was nearly in ruins, and Blowtorch was surprised to see Candy arrive. The house had been hers and her father's, though Candy had no idea of his involvement in Cobra. Some time later, Blowtorch helped secure the Pit when it was infiltrated by Cobra's master of disguise, Zartan, and soon after was one of the many Joes who participated in the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Blowtorch would be involved in another massive operation against Cobra when the Joe team fought in the Cobra Island civil war. Blowtorch continued to serve the Joe team for years. Many of his subsequent missions remain classified, but he served the Joes until the team was shut down in 1994. Some time later, Blowtorch returned home to Tampa, and helped begin a fire safety education program for inner city schools. His efforts proved very successful and he received commendations from the mayor of Tampa. MUX History: After the team was reinstated years later, Blowtorch rejoined. Blowtorch is now a reserve member if G.I. Joe. OOC Notes Logs Players BLOWTORCH is available for application. Gallery blow1.jpg blow2.jpg blow3.jpg blow4.jpg blow5.jpg blow6.jpg blow7.jpg blow8.png blowtorch1.jpg References * HasbroToyShop.com * My Useless Knowledge biography * YoJoe.com page Category:1984 Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe flamethrowers Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army